ARREPENTIMIENTO
by cairon-g700
Summary: Ryouske se siente arrepentido por haber matado a Bagi quien creía había matado a su madre, pero no solo descubre que ella jamás habría hecho tal cosa, sino que descubre algo que ignoraba por completo, al estar cegado por el odio, ojalá les guste.


ARREPENTIMIENTO

Yo siempre pensé que ella había asesinado a mi madre y por eso me dediqué únicamente a cazarla, la encontré finalmente y la maté… o eso pensaba, pero cuando vi su cuerpo sin vida, pude notar algo en su cuello, era el medallón de mi madre, ¿porqué lo tenía Bagi?, en ese momento no lo comprendía, sin embargo un impulso me obligó a acercarme, mirándola detenidamente, ya tenía la apariencia de una leona de largo pelaje y de un color rosa peculiar, finalmente había vengado a mi madre, o eso pensé.

Tomé el collar pensando que quizá la habría obligado a ponerselo por alguna razón, no tenía mucho sentido para mi hasta que de un movimiento el collar se abrió revelando dentro un pedazo de papel doblado y bien acomodado, ¿que era aquello?, ¿alguna nota de auxilio de mi madre quizá?, no estaba seguro pero debía leerla para asegurarme.

Desdoblando el papel pude rápidamente identificar la letra de mi madre, mi corazón casi pareció detenerse cuando leí aquellas simples letras, "Bagi, no tiene la culpa de nada, ella solo cumplía mis ordenes de ocultar el arroz en un sitio seguro dónde nadie pueda encontrarlo", entonces recordé, el cuerpo de mi madre parecía tener mordidas y arañazos, pero en ese momento no me puse a verificarlo, solo huí del lugar, ¿como pude pensar que ella… que Bagi había lastimado a mi madre?… volví a mirarla, si tan solo me hubiera dado una señal, algo lo que fuera, la habría ayudado y ahora formaríamos una gran familia.

Me acerqué y la abracé, me sentía ahora más culpable que nunca, sentía como mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento se perdían en su suave pelaje rosado, esto no debió pasar, pero nada de lo que haga me devolverá a la Bagi que conocí, a la que quise tanto y a la que con seguridad habría protegido con mi vida, vuelvo a pensar que los humanos son terribles, crueles y que solo ven lo que quieren ver, son egoístas y no les importa nadie más que ellos mismos.

Primero lo vi con aquél director del laboratorio dónde trabajaba mi madre, un tipo insensible que consideraba a los animales meros juguetes para hacer con ellos lo que quisieran, mutando plantas hasta crear autenticas abominaciones capaces de ejecutar tareas dignas de un asesino y lo peor de todo, todas sus creaciones no son más que el "progreso" de la ciencia, y viendolos como simples "monstruos" que debían ser eliminados sin piedad, eso me pareció demasiado cruél, aborrecí a ese hombre.

Luego tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con esos soldados que resguardaban los caminos hacía la República de Mónica, obligando a mi querida Bagi a hacer un truco muy peligroso, la pobre incluso quedó con su pelaje chamuscado por las llamas ya que la obligaron a hacer el truco del "aro de fuego" pero con un alambre demasiado largo, pienso yo el que suelen usar para bloquear el camino, y prendiéndole fuego pretendían que ella no sufriera daño alguno, pero al final la descubrieron, sin embargo, los odié casi tanto como a ese ejecutivo del laboratorio, no tenían respeto por la vida de otros seres.

Sin embargo, siempre hay gente peor que otra, esos hombres no les importaba que los animales sufrieran pero mi madre… ella no solo los veía como objetos de estudio, sino que no aceptaría jamás que uno de esos "monstruos" viviera aunque no fuera peligroso y no le hiciera daño a las personas, ella quería matar a Bagi, arrancarle el corazón, congelarlo y guardarlo en una caja, y justificaba todas esas palabras con un "ella no debería existir", ¿quien era ella para decidir quien puede vivir y quien no?, pero ¿que podía hacer?, ella tenía el poder de encerrarme hasta que todo terminara, y eso hizo, me encerró con aquél tipo que tanto le gustaba apostar, el tipo que se convertiría en mi maestro y me enseñaría todas las habilidades que necesitaba para poder cazar finalmente a la que creía era la asesina de mi madre, Bagi…

Quizá fue el destino el que quiso que saliera de esa celda, tal vez fue aquél hombre que me quiso dar una oportunidad para despedirme, quizá creyendo que de esa manera me sentiría más tranquilo y aceptaría que no había manera de impedir lo que parecía inevitable, pero lo conseguí, logré liberarla y deseaba que mi madre, Bagi y yo, saliéramos de ese horrible lugar y volviéramos todos a casa, pero todo terminó mal, mi madre muerta, Bagi había huido y yo siendo perseguido por los guardias, en ese momento solo me importaba encontrar a Bagi y matarla.

Como pude llevé el cuerpo de Bagi hasta un gran tapete que guardaba especialmente para poner su cuerpo una vez que acabara con ella, planeaba herirla, hacer que dejara de moverse y así torturarla lentamente, hacerla sufrir tanto como yo sufrí cada día al no tener a mi madre conmigo, pero sin querer la había matado de un disparo, al parecer aquél hombre al que llamaba "maestro" me había enseñado bien pues se podía notar una pequeña mancha roja que provenía de su pecho, antes de leer la nota, hubiera deseado que la bala hubiera atravesado su corazón y solo me hubiera importado que ella hubiera estado muerta, pues habría vengado la muerte de mi madre pero ahora… desearía haber fallado o haberla herido solo en una de sus patas, por lo menos así seguiría con vida.

La cubrí con una vieja manta que encontré por ahí, acariciándola suavemente mientras susurraba en voz baja un "lo siento Bagi" cargado de tristeza, pues había cometido el peor error de mi vida y que quizá me perseguiría por siempre, se suponía que la quería, que confiaba en ella, y ahora la idea de que las personas cambian muy rápido de opinión se hacía presente.

Volví al pequeño cuarto en el que vivo, me siento en la vieja silla de madera que yo mismo fabriqué con ramas secas y torcidas de árboles muertos que encontraba regularmente en los lugares que había visitado siguiendo le el rastro a Bagi, y frente a esta, una mesa de madera que compré más barata de lo normal pues había salvado una pequeña aldea dónde se trabajaba la madera y como gesto de agradecimiento me la dieron a muy bajo costo, pero ninguna de esas cosas me importaban en ese momento, no… pues en mis manos estaba la razón de mi tristeza, había asesinado a mi amiga de la infancia, sin piedad alguna, eso me carcomía aún más la conciencia, pero ¿porqué me sentía tan triste?, acaso ¿me importaba tanto antes de que creyera que había matado a mi madre?… no podía contestar esa pregunta, no estaba seguro, pues mis emociones las sentía confusas, creo que nunca podría decir cuanto significó para mi… a pesar de que recuerdo bien que le dije que no sería una mascota, sino parte de nuestra familia.

Me puse a pensar en todos esos momentos que pasamos, cuando me la regaló mi padre, aquella vez cuando viendo la televisión se puso de pie e imitó los movimientos que hacían las mujeres en las sesiones de aerobics que daban en las mañanas, la vez en que huyó… en aquél entonces la quería como si fuera mi mascota, nada más, pues era un niño y aún no conocía el amor, de hecho, entre todas las cosas que conservo aún tengo aquél moño rojo que adornaba el cuello de Bagi, a pesar de que no sé el motivo de conservarlo después de tantos años, aunque quizá, antes deseaba que todo hubiera sido como en aquella epoca, en vez de llegar a éste terrible momento para ambos.

Recordé luego de tratar de calmarme pues las lagrimas no cesaban y me era cada vez más dificil guardar la compostura y no romper en llanto, el momento en que volvió a mi vida, el incidente con la motocicleta, el volver a casa, abrir la puerta de mi habitación y… ver aquella figura en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, cuando me dijo que ella era Bagi, no le creí, desconfié de su palabra, pero a pesar de todo ella me hizo ver la verdad, me quería, confiaba en mi… por eso volvió pero a pesar de que nuestro reencuentro fue agradable, todo empezó a volverse cada vez más peligroso, para mi y para ella también.

El convencer a aquél ejecutivo del laboratorio, las plantas que casi estrangulan a Bagi estando nosotros en el vuelo rumbo a la República de Mónica para traer a mi madre de vuelta, el tiempo que pasamos en la selva… la forma en la que me cuidó y protegió… me sentía… tan feliz, deseaba en cierto modo el poder quedarme ahí, vivir para siempre en aquél bosque… olvidarme de todo y solo… solo… no… no es posible, ella no era humana, ella era diferente pero… quizá por un instante no pude resistirme a la idea… la idea de una vida a su lado, a pesar de que sabía bien que era imposible.

Preferí apartar los recuerdos de mi cabeza, pues de cualquier manera, el resto eran cosas que no deseaba recordar ya que me era muy doloroso, aunque una pregunta invadió mi mente, ¿que pensaba Bagi?, ella… ¿deseaba lo mismo que yo?… aunque ella fuera solo un experimento, tenía vida, emociones, pensamientos, sueños quizá, nunca le pregunté, ni tampoco ella me lo dijo pero… me hubiera gustado saberlo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, y no me sentía siquiera capaz de soportar ni una más, estaba deprimido, cansado y la culpa asediaba mi corazón con toda su fuerza, mañana sepultaría a Bagi en el lugar más hermoso que pudiera encontrar, quizá con algunas flores creciendo alrededor, con algo de pasto verde y tierno, sería el lugar dónde mi corazón permanecería para siempre, pues todo el cariño que le tenía jamás desapareció, aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero me era imposible odiarla por completo pues, significó más para mi de lo que hubiera querido admitir, yo también deseaba protegerla.

Poco a poco el sueño me envolvía con su velo, nublando mis sentidos, dejándome solo con aquellas preguntas en mi mente… Bagi… ¿que es lo que tú deseabas?, ¿que pensabas de mi?… ¿porque siempre me protegiste?… entre otras preguntas que flotaban en mi mente como si lanzara una plegaria esperando una respuesta del cielo mismo, pero así sucedió, las preguntas se apartaron formando una especie de "túnel" al final del cuál una brillante luz era claramente visible, "¿será esa la respuesta a mis plegarias?" al menos eso pensaba pues me sentía confundido, ¿que sucedería del otro lado de aquella luz?… acaso… ¿Bagi estaría esperandome?, ¿porque lo haría si yo… le quité la vida?, necesitaba saberlo, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, que merecía enloquecer con mis dudas, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que entrara.

Finalmente decidido crucé el umbral de luz dispuesto a todo lo que fuera a suceder, pues verla de nuevo era algo que deseaba, pensé rapidamente en las palabras adecuadas, iniciaría con una disculpa, luego… luego no sabía, pero no importaba mucho lo demás, solo quería verla y oir su voz.

Me encontraba en aquella cueva en la que había esperado por tantos días la oportunidad perfecta para matarla, eso desde el primer momento me partió el corazón, recordaba el rencor que sentía en ese momento y la culpa solo aumentaba, me sentía el ser más estupido del mundo solo por encontrarme en ese sitio lleno de rencor y odio, pero no era lo peor, no… pues de un momento a otro una voz a mis espaldas hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un momento.

-Hola… Ryo… aquí estoy así que… matame y acaba conmigo como lo habías deseado durante mucho tiempo.- Bagi… me habló con sus palabras llenas de dolor y tristeza, sin duda el dolor en mi corazón era peor que cuando mi madre murió, pues a Bagi yo le quité la vida con mis propias manos y ahora… me permitía volver a matarla sin resistirse, como si yo deseara hacer eso de nuevo, especialmente luego de que supe que estuve equivocado durante tantos años, no pude resistir aquello ni un momento más y caí de rodillas al suelo tapandome los oidos como no queriendo oir nada más.

-No… no, no por favor, estaba equivocado, cometí un terrible error, yo… yo lo siento mucho, si lo hubiera sabido antes yo… yo… nunca hubiera hecho esto… perdón… perdón Bagi…- Mi conciencia me estaba torturando, o al menos eso pensé yo, y el escuchar su voz me hizo sentir que no era nada más que escoria, lo que hice lo pagaría todos los días de mi vida hasta mi muerte y esto solo era el principio, o al menos pensaba que Bagi tomaría venganza por haberla matado, pero me sorprendí al sentir que me abrazaba por la espalda rodeando mi cuello y con gentileza descubriendo mis oidos, yo no pude evitarlo, en aquél momento me sentía a su merced, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y yo no lo impediría.

Yo comprendo… tú amabas mucho a tu madre, y pensaste que yo le tendría algún tipo de odio y que la mataría por todo lo que me hizo, pero… ¿en verdad piensas que yo le haría daño a alguien?… -Bagi me susurró aquellas suaves palabras con un tono de comprensión que me dejó perplejo pero detrás de sus palabras podía notar un suave deje de tristeza, ella confiaba en mi después de todo pero ¿que sentía por mi?, necesitaba saberlo.

-Bagi, yo… yo… no sé que decir… antes pensaba que le guardabas odio a mi madre… por eso creí que tú… lo habías hecho, pero si tan solo lo hubiera sabido yo… solo puedo decir… lo siento, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice aunque… eso no sea suficiente…- con todo el dolor de mi corazón solo pude pronunciar las palabras que habían dado vueltas en mi cabeza desde que descubrí la verdad, pero eso no compensaría todo el odio y la traición por mi parte.

Podía recordar bien la primera vez en que nos habíamos encontrado, era la primera pista que tenía desde que estuve listo para perseguirla, una ciudad desértica de nombre Querobabi, del cuál ya no recuerdo ni su ubicación, y de hecho tuve problemas para encontrarlo pues se encontraba en lo profundo de una zona semi-desértica y en la que se reportaron extraños fenómenos y un monstruo de pelo rosado con ojos sedientos de sangre, no podía ser otra cosa, así que me dirigí a toda prisa a ese pueblo, me acomodé como pude en un pequeño granero que me habían prestado los aldeanos llenos de gratitud al saber que venía a encargarme de su problema, aún así me decían que tuviera mucho cuidado, si, claro, cuidado… en ese entonces el dolor en mi corazón seguía presente y aunque arriesgara mi vida, no me detendría en ningún momento hasta que acabara yo mismo con su vida, aunque después yo muera a su lado.

Esperé oculto en una cueva cercana a un manantial alimentado por un río subterráneo y cuya agua brotaba de la propia tierra, como si fuera obra de algún milagro, y era el único lugar que pensaba yo… sería el sitio en el que sin duda aparecería Bagi, pues según los aldeanos era el único sitio en dónde los animales solían reunirse para conseguir la tan preciada agua, pues era el único manantial en kilometros a la redonda.

Los animales llegaban y se iban, casi ninguno se quedaba demasiado tiempo pues solo buscaban aquél preciado liquido vital, inclusive, ninguno de ellos siquiera llegó a notarme, o quizá, solo prefirieron ignorarme, como sea mi objetivo era solo ella… nada más. El tiempo pasó lentamente, casi parecía que el sol se quedaba quieto en el cielo pero cuando revisaba las sombras que proyectaban los cactus me daba cuenta de que se hacía tarde, pero Bagi no aparecía, ¿me habré equivocado de lugar?… o quizá, ¿existe otro manantial que los aldeanos no conocen?, no lo sabía con certeza pero era mejor esperar al menos hasta el atardecer pues es cuando el calor empezaría a ser reemplazado por la fría noche.

El sol esta a medio ocultarse, pero no hay señales de ningun otro animal y mucho menos de ella, puede que se ingeniara algún metodo para conseguir agua y así no tener que depender del manantial, sin embargo al voltearme para echar un ultimo vistazo al lugar para inmediatamente después tomar mis cosas y volver al pueblo, logro divisar por un segundo una figura rosada, así que levanté la vista para volver a mirar detalladamente y… ¡ella estaba ahí!, Bagi se encontraba parcialmente oculta en una sección dónde crecía una especie de pasto alto que no me dejaba ver lo que había detrás, sin embargo yo en cuanto llegué, revisé todo el lugar confirmando que no había rastro de Bagi en los alrededores, pero… ¿habré checado bien?… Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora tengo mi oportunidad, tomé mi rifle de presición y empecé a apuntar con calma, pues quería que fuera un tiro perfecto, pero en cuanto la tuve en la mira viendola mucho más de cerca gracias a la capacidad de aumento del dispositivo, pude notar su cuerpo, estaba empezando a parecerse cada vez más a una leona salvaje, sin embargo algunos rasgos de su fisico eran aún distinguibles, su espalda aún no se adaptaba completamente a su posición en cuatro patas, su rostro, tenía aún suaves rasgos humanos imperceptibles para casi todos pero no para mi pues yo conocía su rostro y su cuerpo perfectamente, yo era su mejor amigo.

Miraba a través de la mira telescopica mi objetivo, cuidando que el viento no delatase mi presencia mientras buscaba el punto especifico del cuerpo al que deseaba atravesar con mi bala, vengar a mi madre y liberarme de todo éste odio, pues a pesar de todo sabía que cuando la matara, lloraría sobre su cadáver porque ella estuvo conmigo en todo momento, me protegió y… creo que sin querer le había tomado un gran cariño, quizá no lo suficiente como para perdonarla pero en el corto tiempo en que estuvimos juntos logró ocupar un espacio en mi corazón.

Mi blanco estaba asegurado, estaba a punto de disparar pero… algo… algo me detuvo… era aquella maldita duda que tenía, "¿y si ella no lo hizo?", empecé a ver nuevamente en mi cabeza las imágenes de la muerte de mi madre, pero luego la contestación en mi cabeza era la que me hacía siempre seguir entrenando, mejorar, volverme rapido y habil con todo tipo de armas… "pero ella era la única criatura en ese lugar que pudo haberlo hecho, no había ningun otro", me concentré de nuevo pero en ese momento me di cuenta, ella me miraba fijamente, pues el viento había cambiado y ahora arrastraba mi olor directo a ella, tan rapido como pude volví a apuntar y sin demora el sonido de un disparo retumbó por todo el lugar, al parecer le había dado.

Veía como en su pata derecha había una enorme mancha roja, su sangre caía en pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por su pelaje hasta chocar en el suelo, impregnando la tierra, apenas si podía mover su pata pero de alguna manera, en el tiempo en que yo me apresuraba para levantarme y acercarme orgulloso a la que ahora consideraba "mi presa" ella desapareció, me apresuré a seguir las manchas de sangre impregnadas en el pasto alto, pero ni siquiera así, ya no había más gotas de sangre en el suelo ni tampoco señales de ella a mi alrededor, no lo entendía, pero de algo si estaba seguro, volveríamos a encontrarnos.

Molesto por mi fracaso tomé mis cosas que había dejado a un lado de la cueva y solo me dirigí de vuelta al pueblo, no sin antes intentar dar un último vistazo tratando de encontrarla, pero era inutil, la obscuridad era casi absoluta y aunque siguiera ahí escondida, preferí no arriesgarme a no ser su víctima pues en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo casi no tenía experiencia y seguramente me mataría, aunque por alguna razón sentí que me miraban fijamente, así que sin pausa ni vacilación grité con todas mis fuerzas: "¡Bagi, yo sé que estas ahí, algún día te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi madre, lo juro, te mataré aunque tenga que perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo!", grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras un sentimiento agrio de ira aumentaba en mi corazón al decir cada palabra, pues sabía que ella estaría escuchando.

Recuerdas lo que dijiste la primera vez que me disparaste con tu arma?… yo si… y esa noche yo… lloré como nunca lo había hecho, porque no solo había perdido a mi mejor amigo, ahora, debía matarlo o sino él me mataría a mi, por esa razón huí de aquél lugar, no podía soportar la idea de que la persona que amaba tanto ahora quisiera matarme… aunque… tal vez… te hubiera entregado mi vida con gusto.- Bagi me habló con su voz llena de una profunda tristeza que poco a poco la iba quebrando hasta terminar sollozando de una manera tan amarga que sentía que me torturaba, pues era yo la causa de su llanto, aunque en mi mente esa última frase… no pude evitarlo, me giré para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Tu… ¿me amabas?… pero… yo… yo soy… y tu eres… ni siquiera estoy seguro si nosotros…- no podía terminar una oración pero mi corazón quería corresponderle mientras mi mente enumeraba cada uno de los motivos por los cuales estar juntos nos sería imposible, pero no dejaba de mirarla, no podía, pues sabía que por más excusas que quisiera poner en mi corazón conocía la verdad.

-Mi corazón fue tuyo desde que te conocí, aunque en ese momento no sabía nada del amor, pero al viajar, al buscar a los que eran como yo… me di cuenta que todos aquellos con los que tenía contacto, me mostraban su miedo y casi siempre cuando alguien me ayudaba era solo para obtener algo de mi, estaba completamente sola, y en esos momentos difíciles mis pensamientos siempre volvían a ti, deseaba estar a tu lado, y tú eras la luz que me animaba a continuar pensando que había quizá alguien igual a ti que me ayudara con mi búsqueda, pero al final tuve que rendirme… pues por más que insistía no lograba nada, y fue al final que decidí que debía volver y pedir tu ayuda, porque sabía que me ayudarías a pesar de tantos años que pasaron desde que me fui.- las palabras de ella me dejaron perplejo, en verdad ¿era tan importante para ella?, por un momento me sentí confundido como quien ve dos senderos idénticos pero no recuerda con claridad cual de los dos lo llevará a dónde desea ir. Mi mente confusa por la mezcla de sentimientos y algunos recuerdos, que solo me hacían sentir cada vez más culpable, terminó tomando uno de los senderos, un sendero que me llevaba nuevamente por la senda de los recuerdos, pero no cualquier clase de recuerdos, esos recuerdos eran la prueba tangible que necesitaba para saber que yo no solo la amaba, sino que al igual que ella mi corazón le perteneció desde que nos habíamos conocido.

El tiempo que estuvimos juntos, jugando viendo la televisión, y haciendo muchas otras cosas, cuando volvió en el momento que me sentía más solo y desesperado, como si estuviera destinado a estar junto a ella, la manera en la que me protegió de todos los peligros, cuando caiamos del avión, cuando esa serpiente pareció intentar atacarme, cuando nos atraparon los soldados de la Republica de Mónica, estaba tan preocupado por ella, cuando la intenté defender de mi madre quien intentaba matarla… si… especialmente ese recuerdo, no podía quedarme en aquella celda y dejar que me quitaran a mi Bagi, por ella, aposté con aquél tipo que se convertiría después en mi "maestro", me arriesgué pues si hubiera perdido, no podía ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho… hubiera intentado seguramente dejar inconsciente a ese sujeto y luego intentar liberar a Bagi de alguna manera, pero por suerte él me ayudó sin embargo, todo se volvió un infierno a partir de ese día, pues el odio dominaba mi corazón y quería verla tirada en el suelo, sin vida, pero ahora me arrepiento.

-Bagi… yo… también te amo… te he amado desde siempre… pero estaba cegado por el odio y solo pensaba en vengar la muerte de mi madre pero… ahora que comprendo mi error me he dado cuenta, siempre estuviste en mi mente, especialmente en ese tiempo cuando huiste… pues no me importaba que fueras diferente, yo te quería mucho… y te sigo queriendo.- me di vuelta aún de rodillas mirando sus hermosos ojos aún nublados por las lagrimas, deseaba que ella viera la sinceridad de mis palabras aunque quizá ya era tarde para suplicar su perdón y abrirle mi corazón, pero debía intentarlo.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando escuchar esas palabras… las palabras que me harían inmensamente feliz por el resto de mi vida… pero… me temo que ya es tarde… yo ya no soy lo que era, tu madre, pudo haber alterado mi cuerpo y haberme regresado a lo que soy realmente, mi figura animal, pero tu odio, tus balas y al final… aquellas palabras fueron destruyendo gran parte de aquellos sentimientos de amor que te tenía… desearía poder hacerlo… quedarme contigo para siempre y cumplir ese hermoso sueño que mi corazón creó pero las cosas cambiaron y… lo que quiero decir es que yo soy… un error de la naturaleza, mientras tú solo eres un humano que cometió un error por ello debo seguir mi camino a pesar de lo dolorosa que sea esa desición.- Bagi al principio me hizo ver que su corazón se alegraba profundamente por corresponderle pero su mirada rapidamente cambió, ahora solo mostraba incertidumbre, dolor, tristeza, no lo sabía con exactitud pero ella estaba sufriendo, quise decir algo para tratar de animarla pero ella se me adelantó… su rostro mostraba una clara sonrisa forzada y su tono de voz me decía que todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca en ese momento le resultaba completamente dificil y doloroso, sin embargo no se detenía… y especialmente esa comparación que hizo me dejó perplejo, pues para mi ella no era un "error de la naturaleza", al contrario, la consideraba una chica fascinante y mucho más interesante que cualquiera que había conocido antes, ella era única al menos para mi.

Intenté decirle que ella no era un error ni un monstruo ni nada parecido, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra un suave y gentil beso de su parte se apoderó de mis labios, ese beso lo recordaría el resto de mi vida, cerré lentamente los ojos sintiendo como nuestra respiración se mezclaba y sin darme cuenta la había rodeado con mis brazos de la cintura, la pegaba a mi cuerpo lo más que podía con la intención de no dejarla escapar, no podía, la necesitaba a mi lado, sin importar nada más.

El beso se prolongó por varios minutos, sintiendo nuestros corazones latir como si fueran uno solo, pero todo siempre debe terminar y tuvimos que romper aquél dulce beso, deseaba besarla de nuevo pues quizá de esa manera ella cambiaría de opinión peo puso su mano sobre mi boca, con gentileza haciendome entender que me detuviera, nos miramos por un momento pero ambos sabiamos perfectamente como debía terminar todo.

-No… ¿no hay alguna manera en la que… podamos seguir juntos?.- le pregunté a mi amada Bagi, rogando a dios porque me dijera que si había una manera de que ella no se alejara de mi lado, pues parecía que el que no me importara que ella fuera diferente no iba a ser suficiente como excusa para que pudieramos seguir juntos y amarnos para siempre, mi cabeza agachada y mi voz apagada daban a entender que me resignaba a aceptar su desición, después de todo y como dice el refrán: si amas algo, déjalo ir… y quizá eso era lo que debía hacer pero no por aceptarlo sufriría menos la perdida de la chica que más he amado en toda mi vida.

-Lo… siento pero… desearía que hubiera una manera… me duele tanto como a ti… solo te pido… nunca me olvides, pues yo nunca te olvidaré…- la expresión en el rostro de Bagi era clara, estaba sufriendo mucho por esto, se forzaba así misma para no romper a llorar, así que intenté tranquilizarla un poco, acercando mi rostro al suyo limpié suavemente sus lagrimas con pequeños besos alrededor de sus parpados, para finalizar con un beso en su frente, lo cuál funcionó pues ella volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa llena de ternura mientras que lentamente se empezaba a alejar de mi, como si estuviera flotando a centimetros del suelo y algo la estuviera jalando desde atrás de ella, pero al tiempo que se alejaba me pidió un último favor, lo que recuerdo perfectamente aún hoy, que la recordara, que no la olvidara y francamente me parece imposible… yo jamás me atrevería a olvidarla, jamás…

-Lo juro… no habrá un día que pase sin que piense en ti… ahora y siempre mi corazón te pertenece así como a mi me pertenece el tuyo, es un lazo de amor que nunca se olvidará, te amo Bagi, te amo ahora y te amaré por el resto de mi vida.- la veía alejarse y sabía que no podía detener lo inevitable, por eso me puse a recitar un pequeño fragmento que recordaba de cuando eramos niños, lo dije tan fuerte como pude intentando evadir el creciente dolor en mi corazón y las lagrimas que ahora se volvían insoportables, me había contenido hasta donde pude, mientras veía como una intensa luz blanca aparecía detrás de Bagi y entraba en su interior desapareciendo de mi vista.

Todo se empezó a tornar de un color blanco, hasta que de golpe desperté sintiendo como me agitan bruscamente, era mi pequeño acompañante, un niño de piel morena con una gran habilidad con la resortera, al parecer me había intentado despertar al escuchar como gritaba, por lo que creyó que me encontraba en algun peligro, pero se tranquilizó al saber que solo estaba soñando, y al parecer me pase mucho tiempo en el mundo de los sueños pues era el momento de sepultar el cuerpo de Bagi, sin duda, planeaba hacer una hermosa tumba para ella, pues era lo menos que podía hacer pues ella cargó sola con una responsabilidad y la culpa de algo que nunca hizo, ella sin duda era mucho mejor que la mayoría de las personas a las que había conocido, pero nuestro amor al parecer era un pecado, uno que nos separaría para siempre.

Sin mucho animo me levanté y caminé directo a la puerta, sabiendo que vería de nuevo el fruto de mi odio, el cuerpo sin vida de un ser maravilloso que estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesité y siempre me protegió, sin pedir ni esperar nada de mi, quizá terminaría arrodillandome y pidiendole perdón mil veces pero eso no sería suficiente, me aproximo al umbral de la puerta, cuando veo a mi pequeño ayudante inmóvil mirando hacía dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de Bagi, pero aún así yo no me doy ninguna prisa y al salir noto que falta algo que debería estar ahí, su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Bagi no estaba, lo cuál me hizo soltar un enorme suspiro de alivio, al menos ya podrá tener una vida tranquila, solo espero que algún día me perdone y si fuera posible poder verla de nuevo, eso me haría muy feliz.

De ahora en adelante guardaremos éste secreto, mi corazón en tu pecho y el tuyo en el mio nos unirán para siempre con lazos irrompibles sin más prueba que el puro sentimiento que como una llama, arde dentro de nuestros corazones, nuestro amor y nuestros recuerdos vivirán para siempre en nuestro interior y sin importar dónde nos encontremos, siempre estaremos contemplando el mismo amanecer lleno de esperanza.

Fin.


End file.
